Second Father Figure?!?
by WarriorAsag82
Summary: Vegeta is forced to take care of Goten when something terrible goes wrong. ITS FINISHED R/R tell...please!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
This is the way I see it folks. Vegeta is like a second father figure to Goten, even though he is not a father figure. I came to this conclusion when I was watching the Buu saga and he was just as sad to see Vegeta go as Trunks was. Therefore, in a way I think Goten pictures Vegeta another father, until Goku actually shows up! This might be a little bit Out of Character, cause this is the first time writing these characters. I changed this also and trying to fit the whole story together! Or at least most of it. R/R please!   
  
  
  
The Only Father Figure...  
  
Part 1  
  
Vegeta could not believe he was left to take care of Kakkorot's little brat, Goten. Vegeta growled as he glanced down at this kid. He was not going to look after him. He glanced back up at Chi-Chi and Bulma.  
"Absolutely not! I am not going to look after your little brat..." Bulma crossed her arms.  
"Well unless you want to go camping with us?" Vegeta frowned.   
"No" Bulma smirked as Chi-Chi placed a single hand on the brat's shoulders.  
"He is too young to go camping yet and Gohan is off training with Piccolo. You won't have to deal with Trunks for he is off with my grand parents." Vegeta frowned some more.  
"Why don't you dump him off with your grandfather too?" Bulma frowned as Goten, who is four, now hid behind Chi-Chi's leg. Vegeta let out a small smirk.  
"You own me one, remember?" He glanced down at the brat again.  
"I owe you nothing woman!" He snarled back. The least favorite thing he wanted to do was baby sit a child that was not even his.  
"Really? How about I don't ever fix the training room ever again, I don't fix you dinner, or how about...Ó Chi-Chi cut her off before she went on, which caught Vegeta's attention a little bit.  
"It is alight Bulma. I would want to do that. It is okay; you can go camping with the group. I will just take Goten back home." Bulma quickly placed a hand on her shoulder before she walked out. This was the first time since they actually saw Chi-Chi outside the house. He glanced at her for a minute before being dragged into the other room by Bulma.  
"No, let me just have a quick word with Vegeta." He snarled as he was taken into a separate room. She pointed a steady finger in his face; he liked it when she was angry. At this point, however he did not want to take the brat!   
"Vegeta you are going to take care of this kid for one week. You might not care about the kid, Chi-Chi, or Goku's family. I do. I have known them my whole life and Chi-Chi needs to get out and talk. That is why Goten needs to stay behind; he goes camping all the time. Vegeta raised a slight eyebrow and glanced quickly at the closed door into the family room.  
"She seems just fine to me, besides why would I care about the well being of Kakkorot's family?" He saw Bulma frown with a slight hint of anger.  
"On thing that has changed is the fact she is actually training Goten herself!" Vegeta raised his eyebrows.  
"Your point is what? I have been training Trunks as soon as he was walking." Vegeta knew the answer to the question as Bulma just looked at him. Chi-Chi hated Goku when he had to train Gohan for the cell games and any other time Goku thought he should train. In fact, Chi-Chi barely understood the saying race at all.   
"She needs to vent Vegeta and it hare to vent when Goten looks so much like Goku." For the first time Vegeta even saw a hint of sadness in Bulma's eyes.  
"You are sad over him still?" Bulma just looked at him hard.  
"He was and still is a very good friend! Known him my whole life and its hard to lose him. I could only image what Chi-Chi is enduring, please Vegeta." Vegeta liked it when she begged. He leaned over and kissed her softly on her lips. He pulled back, crossed his arms, and just frowned.  
"Fine woman, I will watch the little brat. Vegeta did not believe he was agreeing to watch the brat for one whole week! This kid was not even his.  
"Don't call him that the whole time, his name is GOTEN, not little brat." Vegeta sighed and just looked at Bulma.  
"Humph." He crossed his arms, as long as he does not cry, annoy me, complain, or expect me to be a father figure. He will be just fine. He smirked as she smiled when he agreed.  
"Thanks Vegeta! I will make it up to you." Vegeta growled taking her by the waist and whispering in her ear.  
"Oh you will." He then quickly let her go as both of them walked back out into the family room. He leaned himself against the wall with his arms crossed once more. He glanced at Bulma who started to chat with Chici. Vegeta looked down and noticed Goten somewhat held on tightly to Chi-Chi's skirt. Kakkorot's kid was frightened of him. Bulma knelt down next to Goten and picked him up.  
"Don't worry Goten, Vegeta is going to take care of you. Just remember to behave?" Goten nodded his head. Vegeta found it delightful that this brat was scared of him.  
"You be good Goten." Goten smiled Kakkorot's smile.  
"I will mama!" They left in a span of twenty minutes later. He glanced down at the brat who just looked up at him. Vegeta not caring what the kid really did, he just walked by him. He did not even say a word.  
"D..Vegeta." He stopped, knowing Goten almost said daddy. Goten spent a lot of time around their house playing with Trunks. He frowned at him thinking of the word, daddy. They were not related at all.  
"What is it?" Goten walked up to him and stared.  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Vegeta just glanced at him and gave a slight deep frown.  
"I don't hate you. Its nothing against you kid. However, let me go over some rules before you start making a nuisance of yourself. First, you will behave in not asking stupid questions. Second, you will do what I say with no questions asked. Third, I don't want to witness you cry in the slightest." He crossed his arms. Goten defiantly looked identical to Kakkorot's. It was so infuriating, but silently he missed Kakkorot's.   
He would never admit it. Goku had started to become a real true friend. For no matter how much he had always wanted to beat him and sometimes kill him. Kakkorot's never did. He never even got the chance to thank him and he never will. His pride would never allow it and in a way, that was why he agreed to baby-sit Goten. It was his thank you to Goku for always saving his ass. He also wanted his son to become stronger the Goten and himself stronger that Gohan. For he already knew he could never match Kakkorot's.  
"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Vegeta snorted at his simple question.  
"That depends on you." Goten looked to be concentrating for a long moment.  
"I want to play outside." Vegeta shook his head.  
"That is fine, I am going to work out in the training facility, and you will stay outside and do what ever you do." Goten followed him outside.  
"Can I go inside with you?" Vegeta snorted.  
"No, it is a man's training and you are way too young." Goten stopped when they reached the outside of the facility.  
"What if I need you?" Vegeta looked at him for a long moment.  
"Bang down the door." Goten looked at him.  
"Really?" Vegeta scowled and then pointed to a button.  
"No press this. Only press that button and interrupt me only if it's an emergency." Goten nodded his head. He started to play with the many objects outside. Vegeta watched him as he tries to catch butterflies. He snarled and walked inside.  
  
I must find and kill Goku's son. I must kill him! He watched as the older warrior walked into the chamber. He watched Goten, Goku's son, trying to catch butterflies, made him laughed. GOKU! I will seek revenge...dear...though not yet...he will just wait.  
  
A few hours pass as Goten just did not understand Vegeta, but even though he was such a jerk, he and his older brother were the only ones who understood him. He was not quite sure if Vegeta understood him, but he was like a father to him. He almost called him daddy earlier, and could of kicked him self for it. Vegeta was not his father, Goku was, but he was the only person he knew of to be a father figure...besides Gohan.  
Goten ran and jumped suddenly into the tree. He glances through the window into the training room. He stopped what he was doing just to stare. Now bored he sat himself in a tree branch and decided to watch him. As he settled down in the tree branch he could almost swore someone dark was watching grim. He quickly looked around for a bit, getting scared, and at the corner of his eyes. He saw something or someone. He did not really want to interrupt Vegeta...but the feeling gave him the goose bumps.   
  
Part 2  
  
  
Vegeta just tried to erase all the thoughts going through his head. He punched the air around him trying to erase the fact that Goten almost called HIM daddy. How did Goten ever get the impression that he actually cared for him? He never showed any emotion towards Goten, never once gave him any indication, or told him to see him other wise. He just frowned punching the air even harder. He just growled. He turned himself into a super sayine. He started to let out a lot of his frustration.   
He did not know how he got himself into this situation...he hated baby-sitting. He more likely hated the fact that he was watching that little brat. He did not see why Bulma's parents could not take the kid.   
  
Goten walked up to the outside of the door. He looked at the button as he remembered Vegeta's words.  
"Only press the button in an emergency." Goten frowned not quite sure what his definition for emergency was. He knew it meant when something goes wrong or if something is not right. He jumped to see Vegeta doing upside down sit-ups from the ceiling of the room. Goten glanced at the button again. He still felt a pair of eyes watching him. It was as if they were watching him, wherever he went.   
"If you ever have a bad feeling make sure you tell someone." Gohan always told him that. Goten frowned not really knowing if he should do it. He did not really want to get Vegeta angry...on the other hand; he did not like the idea that someone was watching him. He outstretched his arm and pressed the big red button.  
  
Vegeta felt the pressure lightening as he fell face down onto the pavement of the room. He slammed his fist into the ground. He glanced at who it had to be. He growled sitting himself up. There was Kakkorot's little brat. He just slammed his fist again into the floor. The brat walked inside the room carefully.   
"This better be important..." Goten looked at him with big dark eyes. He almost stepped back outside. Vegeta frowned ever so slightly; it was not as he was really going to hurt him. It would be a waste of time!  
"Kid I'm not going to hurt you, what the hell is it?" Vegeta stood up and walked over to Goten. He stood there just looking at him with wide eyes.  
"Ummm..." His eyes seemed distant for a moment as if debating if he should even bothers. Vegeta just growled, took him by the arm, turned him around, and started to pull him out of the room.  
"No... Please d...Vegeta, can I just stay inside with you." Vegeta caught it again. Goten almost called him daddy. He wanted to know, where he got that notion.   
"This is a man's training area and you're not old enough!" Goten seemed to look out the window for a long moment as he pushed him outside the door.  
"I think there is someone outside watching me." Vegeta stopped. He turned the kid around and just looked at Goten for a long moment.   
"What do you mean...watching you?" Vegeta could not believe this was the reason this brat interrupted his training.  
"Someone is watching me...I felt them." Vegeta growled and pushed him out of the room.  
"Someone watching you isn't an emergency. When it is an emergency, you should have a broken bone, hurt yourself, or need serious help! Someone watching you isn't a good enough reason...now go back outside runt!" He shoved him outside once again.   
"By the way runt, don't you ever EVER call me daddy." He glared a sharp glare at Goten.  
Goten jumped a little bit, and he could have swore he saw a little bit of hurt, surprise, and confusion on his face. The little brat did not get a chance to reply for before long Vegeta slammed the door shut, switched on the gravity machine, and went back to work.  
  
He just watched from the roof with his arms crossed and a big grin on his face. He hid for a second as the kid looked up at the roof for a second. The older warrior did not believe the child...he hated Goku...and especially any of his children. This one had to go! He would wait though...he would wait....  
  
Goten walked away from the room. His hands were in his little pockets as he glanced back at the door that was shut. He glanced up at the roof for a moment for he could have sworn he saw someone from the roof. Goten however, could careless about who was up there. He didn't mean to make Vegeta mad...that was the least thought in his mind...he had a daddy...but daddy is dead.  
He glanced back at the door again with a frown as he climbed his way back up into the tree. He would watch Vegeta train cause right now; he did not feel like playing.  
  
  
Vegeta trained for another six hours as sweat poured down his back, chest, neck, and face. He stopped training all of a sudden, as he remembered about the little brat outside. Glancing outside the window, he noticed the little brat staring straight through the window. He walked away from the window's view. How long as he been watching him? He thought to himself. He was still pissed that little brat interrupt his training just to tell him someone was watching him.   
He growled as he clicked the door open. He walked outside. Goten just stared from the tree as if he was waiting to hear the go ahead. He hid a smirk; this kid was scared of him. Kakkorot's kid was scare! He glanced up at the kid.  
"Get down you brat! We need to have a talk." Goten got himself off from the tree. Vegeta saw him glanced up at the roof for a quick moment then back at him. Vegeta followed his glance. There was no one up on the roof.   
"Sorry Vegeta." The brat walked beside them, as they walked into the house.  
"Look brat, I am going to take a shower and wash myself up. You stay right here until I get back." Vegeta walked up the stairs to the bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder to see him sit quietly on the couch. Again, he saw him glance quickly out the window.  
"Vegeta?" Vegeta stopped to look at the kid.  
"What the hell do you want now?" The kid shut up for a moment.  
"Can I wait upstairs?" Vegeta frowned for a long moment.  
"You can wait downstairs just fine...unless you are scared." Vegeta smirked.  
"No." The brat said loudly to the comment.  
"Good, stay downstairs. I'm taking a shower." The kid sat there as Vegeta walked up stairs to take a shower. He had to wash this kid out of his hair somehow, even if he could not get rid of him for at least a whole week. A WHOLE WEEK! He was stuck with this kid...Vegeta just growled.  
  
Goten looked up at the stair wheal for a long moment. He was pondering if he should just leave to find Gohan. At least Gohan cared for him in the slightest. He sat on the couch as he waited for Vegeta to finish taking that shower. He took his left hand and hit it against his forehead. How could he ever call Vegeta, daddy! He knew his daddy was coming back for one day, the martial arts competition, which will take place in the spring. He also knew his daddy saved the whole world from that ever present cell game. He also knew half the reason daddy died in the first place, was because Gohan was chicken. The dragon balls were summoned after the games, but they could not bring his daddy back. He wished he had a steady daddy and some part of him wished, his dad would come back forever! Not just one day, he wished he had a steady daddy like Trunks. Even if he was a prick. He glanced at the window; for he could of sworn, he saw a face.   
"Are you scared?" The comment went through his head. He got up from the couch as he walked over to the window. He wanted to know who was watching him! He walked over to the window and peaked outside. He frowned, as there was no one there. He just knew someone was watching him though.  
  
There you are my dead little pest. It is amazing you do not even know I am here. You got close though...very close. I should get you now...but I will wait to reveal myself in your sleep. You will come directly into my arms. I will promptly kill you in one quick squeeze...so I will wait.  
  
Goten frowned as he sat himself back down onto the couch. As he glanced around the family room, he saw a photo album tucked away. He stood up and took it out. He flipped through the pictures, which displayed his dad. He frowned as he went through the photos.  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the shower. It was two hours later as he placed the towel around his waist. He was still pissed at the little runt. How dare...him of all people...call him anything but Vegeta! He was not dad, daddy, papa, or father. He went into his drawer and took out a pair of boxers, pants and a muscle shirt. As he got himself dressed, he could not help to notice that picture on Bulma's dresser. It had Bulma, Kakkorot, Chi-Chi, Gohan, himself, and Piccolo. It was a picture before the cell games took place. As he looked closer, he could see a finger print around Kakkorot's face.   
Bulma never mentioned Kakkorot too much or barely anything about him any more. He knew how much she missed him and it drove him nuts. How could anyone miss a person like that...though underneath he knew the answer? He picked up the photo and glanced at it. Somewhere inside himself, he wanted to know why Kakkorot is dead and he was still alive. Kakkorot was the goody too shoe why he was the prick. Even in that, fact and how many times he and Goku had saved one or the other's life. He still could not help but think why did Goku ever save his life in the first place would always be that big mystery to him.   
He knew Goten's older brat brother blamed himself ever since the cell games. He denies it, but he knew that kid did. He had a feeling that despite what happened he had a feeling it would of happened anyway. Hell, Kakkorot was supposed to die from a heart virus.   
Vegeta scowled to himself for thinking of Kakkorot so much. He walked down the stairs. He wished that Goten left. He got down the stairs and that wish had left his head. He flew quickly down to the couch, which that brat had been sitting in. Goten was not there. Bulma would kill him! He saw as he approached the couch that Kakkorot's photo album was out. He picked it up and placed it back onto the shelf.  
"Brat...where are you!" He called out. He was not in the mood for any games. He heard nothing and let out a silent breath of frustration.  
"I'm not in the mood kid!" He looked around the house as he noticed he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Goten had walked into the training room about an hour ago, after he finished looking at all the photos. He did not really care if Vegeta said no. He felt the gravity tug on his muscles as he exercised in the chamber.  
  
He will kill himself how great! Wait. That would not be fun. He hated Goku, but would wait... he will get revenge against Goku yet. He will wait and come back.  
  
Vegeta could not believe it. He could not find the kid anywhere in the house. He had looked for over and hour. Finally, he made his way outside thinking maybe he is outside. Vegeta growled as he saw he was not there either.  
  
"Your another monster!" Goten grinded his teeth together as he got to his feet. He remembers those words that came out of his mother's mouth when he turned into a golden fighter like Gohan.   
"Don't worry about it squirt." He remembered his brother telling him when he was teaching him and Videl how to fly. Goten's eyes flashed with frustration turning them into that pale color before his hair started to turn gold. He was about to turn the rest of the way before he remembered what his mother said.  
'Never ever show people who you really are!" Goten sighed and stopped he.  
  
Vegeta did not want to admit it, but he was beginning to get a little bit worried about the brat.  
"Don't be mean to him." He remembered Bulma telling him.  
"If you have any problems look for Gohan...Goten is very attached to his brother." Vegeta also remembered Chi-Chi telling him. She also commented to him where Gohan was training. He frowned thinking, why would Gohan train with Piccolo? It would be obvious he would get a better fight if he did it with himself!   
Vegeta growled knowing Gohan would be the only person to give himself a workout. However now was not the time to be thinking of Gohan? He wanted to know where the brat was. He passed the training facility, eyes looking in every craves. He passed the room then stopped dead cold. He turns around and looks inside. There that kid was. He could not believe it...he was training under the same amount of gravity he was doing earlier...150! Trunks could train under that same condition. Vegeta snarled for he told this kid specifically not to do this. Taking his left hand, he slammed it against the button.  
  
Goten kicked hard into he nothingness air. He felt he weight pulling his muscles to the ground but he would not let it affect him. As he kicked once again into he air, he suddenly felt the pressure go back to normal. He caught himself before he would totally fly across the room with how much force he was putting into that kick. He stood stock-still. He looked up at the clock. He had been at it for at least two hours now...Trunks and him does it all the time. That is when he is invited to stay over and Vegeta is not training. Goten glanced at the door. He knew who it was and immediately regretted even doing it.   
Vegeta walked into the room with his arms crossed. He approached him as he did, Goten, this time decided to stay put. Goten just wanted to be like his dad and impress him for one day.  
  
Vegeta glanced down at this kid for a long moment. He was debating what to do with him.  
"You could have seriously injured little runt!" Vegeta took him by the arm as he was then promptly flipped over onto his back. He got up and just looked at this kid.  
"Listen here runt..." He cut himself off cause he saw him flinch a little. It was almost as if he was debating something. Vegeta could not believe it. Kakkorot's son caught himself off guard and flipped him. He looked at him suddenly.  
"So you want to spare with me kid." Goten blinked.  
"I didn't think I would get you...it never gets Gohan." Vegeta almost laughed. He would have to spare with the kid...the small runt.   
"How about this...if you can punch me in the face. I will take you to go see your brother and we will get something to eat?" He remembered backing this with trunks, but now that he remembers it correctly. This kid is also a supper saying. The martial arts tournament begins in the spring and it just turned into fall. He smirked; he had to see who was stronger so he could prepare Trunks.  
"Why would I hit you?" Vegeta laughed for it was the same answer that Trunks gave him.  
"See Trunks was able to hit me but he did it as a super sayine and with the gravity on" Goten seemed to make a weird face.  
"Do I have to do it as super?" Vegeta laughed.  
"If you want to do it or can do it without being super, I will call you Goten the rest of the time you are here." Vegeta saw his eyes light.  
"He walked over to the gravity simulator and turned it on. Vegeta turned around to see Goten stand there just looking at him with big eyes.  
"Well! Come on now!" Vegeta barked at him. He saw Goten go into a stance as he raised an eyebrow. Goten was not going super.  
"Are you sure you can do it without turning super?" Goten smiled.  
"If I can hit Gohan, I can hit you..." Vegeta just laughed.   
  
It was a few hours later as Vegeta could not believe it. He stepped out of his room again from taking another long shower. It was like, shoot, that kid defiantly gave him a work out. He did manage to hit Goten in the face, but unlike Trunks who almost started to cry. Goten got back up and looked at him. He was so much like Kakkorot. He stopped walking down the stairs. As Vegeta promised Goten, they were going to go see Gohan, and get something to eat. However, Vegeta could not help but wonder what Kakkorot is doing right now. He shook his head for even thinking of him. Finally, Vegeta got down the stairs to see Goten was not sitting there again. He growled.  
"GOTEN!" He shouted. He wanted to say brat, but again he gave his word he would call him Goten. He stormed over to the training room and saw the door was open. Goten was not inside. Vegeta frowned as he walked back into the family. Goten now saw there, eyes wide open.  
"Where the hell where you?" Vegeta did not know why his disappearance scared him.  
"I was under the couch looking for this." Goten held out a photo. Vegeta walked over and grabbed it out of his hands.  
The picture had Goku holding little Trunks as a baby. Vegeta smirked as in the photo it appeared that Trunks had grabbed on to his hair. Vegeta lost the smirk and just glared at Goten.  
"Why didn't you answer me when I called you then?" Goten smiled.  
"Cause you fun to get angry..." Vegeta snorted at his comment.  
"Well kid, lets get going. I don't know about you Goten, but I am hungry." Goten's eyes lightened up.  
"Food! I am hungry!" Vegeta just snorted.  
"Fine then, lets go." Soon they left to get something to eat at a local food joint.   
"Vegeta?" Goten looked at him for a long moment. Vegeta looked back at him.  
"What is it...k...Goten?" Goten seemed to be a little bit out of character.   
"Do you hate my father?" Vegeta looked at him. He could have sworn he had asked that question before.  
"I already told you, I don't hate your father." He barked at the kid. Gees, this kid was annoying.   
"Oh...do you hate Gohan?" Vegeta sighed not really knowing who was telling Goten these little things.  
"No, I don't hate your brother..." He was jealous, mad, stinking, and frustrated. He was angry that he was not stronger then Kakkorot's boy, but still he could not let Goten know. He was just a kid...a strong kid, but a kid nonetheless.  
"Vegeta duck!" Vegeta barely heard those words before he knew nothing but blackness.  
  
  
It was a blurry image as it seemed like he woke up in a dream. He went over to Kakkorot's house to visit Gohan. It was before Goten was born, as he walked up to the house, he knocked on the door. He was surprised when Chi-Chi had opened the door, she was pregnant. Kakkorot had died only a few months earlier by his sacrifice. He remembered seeing the black mascara still running down her face from tears still. He could tell she was due any day now, and Vegeta at that moment hid a smirk. She looked at him for a long moment.  
"Vegeta, can I help you?" It came out quietly as if he reminded her of Kakkorot, being he was the last full-blooded sayine left. He gestured towards her.  
"I'm looking for Gohan." She raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms and laid them on her stomach. He had to admit she might be a pill but as certain moments, he could see why Kakkorot liked her. She never quite understood Kakkorot's motives but she forgave him.....like Bulma did.   
"Why are you looking for Gohan?" This was the first time Vegeta had stopped by their house and Chi-Chi had good reason to be suspicious, considering his constant wanting to kill Kakkorot or beat anything related to him.  
"I was wondering how he taking Kakkorot's death, he hasn't been around a lot, and I promised Bulma I'd come and check him out." She raised an eyebrow, well it was true. He did not care about Gohan, but Bulma was worried about him. She had good reason to be worried, hell if Gohan would of done it without waiting, Kakkorot would still be alive. What a stupid kid.  
"He is over..........ah" She was about to say where, when all of a sudden she almost collapsed to her knees, with her hand over her stomach. Vegeta out of reflex caught the woman.   
"What is it woman?" She gasped as she just held her stomach.  
"My...water broke....shit..." Vegeta looked around seeing if he could sense Gohan close by. He was not close by at all. Vegeta looked down at Chi-Chi.  
"Dam it.." She growled as she placed a hand on her stomach. Vegeta growled thinking how soft he was becoming. He placed an arm around her and picked her up. Her eyes grew huge.  
"Vegeta...what are you doing?" Vegeta knew she did not trust him....and again, she had good reason.   
"Taking you to the hospital, hang on..." He growled, this was not in his job description but he would do it. Vegeta just sighed to himself as he held her. She was reaping with pain, he could tell on his face.  
"Just ... don't...let...me go..." Vegeta looked down at Chi-Chi as he flew fast to the hospital. He did not know why he was doing this...he surely did not need to do it. Chi-Chi moaned as she gasped for air. Vegeta looked down at this girl. He saw her stomach almost cripple, she gasped. Vegeta held on to her as he sped faster towards town.  
"Dam woman, why do you have to live so far away from civilization." It did not take long as he approached the hospital. He touched down onto the floor. The civilians started as he just stood there holding Chi-Chi.  
"Hey you...nurse....she is having a baby, we need assistance." The man just looked at him with wide eye. Vegeta grabbed one of the stretchers and placed Chi-Chi onto it. Her hands were tightly gripping onto his. Vegeta felt the tight grip tighten.  
"Ah....shit." Vegeta pushed her inside as he knew where to take her. As those words left her mouth, he did look at her. Her face was going completely pale...he wasn't there when Trunks was born, so he had really no clue what actually took place.   
They finally made it up to the floor where she would give birth, as she was going to be taken in, the lady looked at him.  
"Are you related to her baby sir?" Chi-Chi gave Vegeta a long look.   
"He is the uncle." Chi-Chi commented. Vegeta looked at her for another long moment as the girl looked at him.  
"You are then coming." Vegeta scowled, why the hell should he come. However, he looked into Chi-Chi's eyes...she was Bulma's friend, besides he was curious.   
"Yes, since her father is busy." Chi-Chi's eyes grew wide as Vegeta followed her inside the birth room. Soon her legs were separated as Vegeta stood in the back of Chi-Chi. He did not know why he was there, but a few hours past as still the kid did not come out yet. He wondered if Trunks was this difficult.   
"Come on, push." The doctor said to her, he saw the rage flicker in her eyes.  
"You try having a sayine kid..." She growled as Vegeta burst out laughing. He took her hand as she glanced at him for a long moment.  
"Come on Chi-Chi, he can't be worse then Gohan." Chi-Chi's eyes went cold as they looked at him for a long moment.  
"Na this one is worse......shit." She suddenly lost consciousness. The doctors quickly pushed him out of the way, as they started to check her out. Vegeta frowned thinking.....if she died, that means Bulma would look after these brats. Hell no! Come on, live god dam it!   
"Doctor, we need to do a sea section...quick we might lose her, she is loosing too much fluid." Vegeta just watched as finally the baby came out of the body. His eyes widened a little bit as the air seem to be sayine like...just like Kakkorot's. His cord was cut off as the doctor handed the baby over to him.  
"Why you handing the kid to me!?" Vegeta protest, like hell he was going to hold Kakkorot's kid!   
"I need to tend to the mother, take the kid." Vegeta took the kid reluctantly, as its tail wrapped its way around his waist. Vegeta could not help but smile, as he held this kid, it quickly had a grin on his face. Vegeta put out his finger as it grabbed onto it...it tugged. He was one strong baby, Vegeta frowned as he knew this would happen. He hoped Kakkorot would not produce another strong baby, but hell.   
"I need you to leave sir, we need to work on the mother." Vegeta frowned and looked at the baby.  
"Could you cut this off?" He noticed the tail still wrapped around his waist, the doctor eyes widened as he just noticed.   
"Sure..." He took a pair of scissors and cut it off. Vegeta just held the kid as he was then promptly kicked out of the room where Chi-Chi was. How the hell did he end up here? He was going for Gohan. He just held the kid and sat down. Shit, there was another brat hanging around. Soon the child fell asleep in his arms as the doctor then came out. It was a good half hour later as Chi-Chi was moved to another room. Vegeta was not the father of this kid but felt pretty close to it...he would never admit it. This kid looked so closed to being Kakkorot...he would not fail this kid. He had an image to become....his father. He finally walked into the room where Chi-Chi looked at him with wide eyes.  
"You think I was going to kill the runt." He scowled as she looked at the kid, her eyes almost burst into tears.   
"No, it's just..Goku..." Vegeta handed the kid over to her, she held the baby close to her heart. He looked at her for a long moment as the tears wept onto the runt's face. She started to feed him.  
"What is the kids name?" Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta for a long moment with solid tears in her eyes.  
"Goten...he knew before he left for the games, and he helped come up with the name." She just looked at the baby then back at him.  
"Thank you Vegeta, and don't worry I wont tell a soul." She seemed tired suddenly. Vegeta went over as she handed him Goten. He did not know why he took the kid.  
"please take him, I need to take a rest." He took the kid as he saw her finally start to drift. She looked at him for a long moment.  
"I know you don't care about Goku, Gohan, or Goten,...but.." Vegeta knew she was asking for a father figure he cocked his head slightly.  
"I will not raise that kid, that is your responsibility...but if he needs someone besides Gohan, I will help." What was he thinking!!!!!!!! Vegeta saw her smile as she drifted off, as another silent tear left her cheek.  
"Goku, come back." Vegeta glanced down at Goten as he rested against his chest asleep. Vegeta again smiled somewhat, he was a cute little thing.....despite the fact he was Kakkorot's son, and in a way....he felt some sort of bond with this one, even if it was not his own. It might have to do with that somewhere inside himself he felt like he owed Kakkorot something.   
  
  
He finally opened his eyes as he noticed he was under rubble debris from what ever hit them. He blinked as he gained consciousness again. He looked around as he realized, Goten was missing. He started to search through the debris and he did not know why, but it somewhat caused him to get mad. He got himself out of the debris and noticed the emergency crew had gotten most of the other people out. He flew himself out without anyone noticing and went over to the tallest building. He floated higher and as he looked, he pondered....what the hell? He looked around to sense Goten's ki...he felt nothing. As he felt nothing, he felt guilt in the pit of his stomach. He screamed loudly as he knew he had to find him...he just had to find Goten.  
  
He held Goten by the hair as they flew over to the area where the creations known as Androids were destroyed. He tossed the kid against the wall as he opened his eyes. The man placed a foot on the kid's chest. The kid's eyes widened.  
"Who are you?" The man smiled sweetly.  
"I'm a son of an enemy of your dad's" The kid looked at him for a long moment.  
"Soooooooo let me go...my brother is going to kick your ass." The man just laughed at this kid.  
"Na, he won't even know you are here...besides who else will save you? Oh yeah, I remember.... you do not have a father.... he is dead. But don't worry, you will meet him soon enough." He let the kid go as he got to his feet, he transformed himself into a super sayine as a grin exploded on his face.  
"Who are you!"? The kid shouted at him.  
"I'm Brolly's son, Brolly Jr." The kid looked at him for a long moment.  
"So, I'm Goten...I'm not my father!" Brolly Jr. just grinned as he slammed his body against Goten, he sent him into the wall.  
"That is the beautiful part." Brolly Jr. smirk faded as a solid punch from Goten landed on his jaw. His eye browns knelt as he took Goten by the arm, and with one quick snap, he heard his shoulder bone almost crack as Goten let out a gasp.  
"Come on Kakkorot kid, you can do better.... or are you a disgrace." He felt Goten knee him in the grond that sent him to the ground as Goten stepped back. He was not scared but just looked at him.  
"I will not lose to an over sized bully!"  
  
Vegeta flew fast through the air as he looked over the earth for any sign of Goten. He did not know how long he had been out, but it was long enough for who ever it was to make a big getaway. He didn't like this one bit...he should of listen to the brat when he saw someone watching him...dam it  
  
Goten stood as far away as possible from this beast. He was now battered, bruised, and beyond hurt. He had been fighting this guy for what seems like hours. He dodged the fist that went flying at his head. Goten was not scared but this guy was strong. The fist suddenly landed on his now broken left shoulder, as he heard a loud snap. He shouted out loud.   
"Ouch!" Goten slammed his foot into the guys stomach and sent him flying backwards for a few seconds. He then got a devilish look on his face. Goten looked around a little bit, why still keeping an eye on this guy. He had to find away out of this, he could not take on this guy by himself...maybe if Trunks was here.   
"Not bad for a half pint...I guess if you are going to turn super, maybe I should join the club." Oh shit, Goten thought as Brolly Jr. turned into a super sayine. Wait a moment, he wanted him to get stronger so maybe Gohan would come. He did not think Vegeta would...cause he knew the only reason why he was watching him in the first place was because Bulma framed him. He was too quick and soon he found himself being pressed hard against the mountain rebel.  
"Now scream for me.." Brolly Jr. tossed him hard down the mountainside as his back hit the rock floor. Goten opened his eyes as he saw Brolly Jr. come down fast with his foot meeting his stomach. Blood came out of his mouth as he couldn't help screaming his plead any longer...he tried to be strong...tried to fight on...but he couldn't.   
"GOHANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs hoping that someone would hear him. Brolly Jr. did it again as the blood came out of his mouth again as Goten screamed in pain.   
"GOOOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
He could not lose....as Brolly came down again onto his stomach, he screamed in pain again as he went farther into the rock.  
"GOOOOOHANNNNNNN! HELLP!!!!!!!!" He moved before Brolly could do it again, sending a big fire ball at him, he hid himself behind some rocks. He leaned against the wall as he heard Brolly Jr. started to laugh.  
"Do you really think hiding from me is going to help you? You will die..." Gohan sat with his back to the rocky side.  
  
"Gohan!"  
Gohan stopped dead cold in his track. He was flying over a city where he could have sworn he heard someone shout his name. He looked around wondering where the voice came from. That time he heard a shout for help. Who the hell was it...was it Goten? Gohan started to madly search towards the direction that he heard the shout.  
  
Vegeta flew fast past a city as he searched high and low for Goten. He was not really in the mood for this but it was not quite hide a seek. Besides, he had a score to settle with the guy who knocked him out.   
"Gohan!" It was faint and he could not quite tell who it was from, but he knew who it had to be. He knew what the general direction was as he speed in that direction. As he flew in a high speed, he saw Gohan up ahead. He frowned knowing exactly that losing Goten was his fault. Finally, Vegeta caught up to him, Gohan looked over at him for a moment. Vegeta rarely saw the kid anymore, he visited the house once and a while. However, Vegeta always ignored him. He was a bad reminder of Kakkorot.   
"Gohan!" Gohan seemed to look over at him for a long moment. Gohan did not know why but he had a feeling Vegeta knew something about what happened.  
"You hear that shout too." Vegeta nodded his head, he hoped they were going in the right direction.  
"Yes, I think its Goten..." Vegeta could not look at Gohan, who just glanced at him.   
"I figured that was Goten, only he would shout my name that loud...but what do you know." Vegeta shook his head.  
"I was watching your brat brother when some asshole knocked me out and he was gone." Gohan stopped dead in his track and looked at him.  
"Goten?!?" Vegeta snorted but he could not hid the worry look that pleaded his eyes.  
  
Trunks were bored shitless, he loved his grandparents dearly, but he wanted to play with Goten.   
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Trunks lifted his head, he heard Goten shout from the other side of the mountains. He was not going to waist time, that shout was a painful shout as Trunks flew off the ground. He did not know why, but he had a feeling Goten was in some deep shit.  
  
Goten hid himself behind the mountain wall hoping someone would come. He peeked his head around the corner to see if Brolly Jr. was there. As he saw no shadow or face, his blood pressure started to rise ever so slightly. A hand suddenly swiped at his head, he moved out of the way. Goten was tired and could barely see straight. He felt a foot hit his chin, which sent him flying across the sky into the mountain wall. Before Goten fell straight down to the ground, he felt the pressure of Brolly knee land in his gut.   
"AHHHHHHH!" Goten screamed out in pain as blood came out of his mouth. He felt him move back a moment then charge once more. He screamed out again in pain, he could not stop him...finally Goten turned back to his normal self. He was not super sayine anymore.  
He felt the guy's hand go around his neck. Goten gasped loud as he slammed his fist into his gut. He screamed out in pain...."ahhh." He was not sure what happened next, but soon Brolly Jr. went flying and Goten flew like a doll. He knew he should of hit the wall, but instead he knew someone caught him.  
"Goten?!" He could not believe it...it was Trunks.  
"Trunks..." Goten sat up as he noticed Trunks had hidden them both out of site of the man.   
"You look like shit my friend, where is Gohan or more important where is my dad." He knew his dad was going to watch Goten.   
"I don't know..." Goten suddenly got up and flew right in-between a hand and Trunks face, which sent Goten flying hard against the wall. Trunks stood up, he was a little bit scared.  
"Got get Gohan Trunks!" Trunks looked at Goten for a long moment.  
"What?!? And leave you here?" Trunks looked as Brolly Jr. just smirked as he raised a hand at Trunks. He saw this red fire dot appear at the tips of his fingers.  
"Yes leave me here! We need Gohan!!! He is too strong for us...I can't go," Goten saw Trunks look at him for a long moment then back at Brolly Jr. Trunks knew when he was outmatched, but he couldn't leave his best friend behind!  
"I can't leave you Goten! You are my friend!" Goten shouted at him.  
"Then as a friend, GO GET GOHAN!!!! If you die now they will never find us." Trunks seemed to blink for a second as the red ball left his fingers. Trunks were too scared to move as then Goten flew directly in the path of the red ball. Goten gasped as his body flew past Trunks.  
"Gooo!!!!!" Goten looked at Trunks turning gold. Trunks looked at Brolly Jr. He seemed pissed and distracted by Goten's attempt to get in the way. Trunks did not like it, but he flew off.  
"I'll be back!!!!" Again Trunks looked over his shoulder to see Brolly take Goten by the arm and toss him down like a rag doll against the mountain floor. Trunks didn't have time to spare,.......he had to find help!   



	2. Goten Fights Back

  
Goten Fights Back  
  
  
Goten did not know how much longer he could last. He saw in the distance as Trunks flew quickly out of site.   
"My brother is going to kick your ass..." He moved as the guy came at him again. Goten was not about to be a pancake again, he liked the blood inside his body. He flew fast as he could away from him as the guy quickly came up from behind him. Goten moved out of the way as the guy tried to grab his leg, instead Goten turned around, placing his hands together, he started to do the Kamahama wave. The guy started at him as he came fast towards him..  
"KA MEHA MEHA!!" He shouted slowly but as fast as he could. He knew the blast would not have any real effect, but he hoped with increasing his "ki" he would attract some sort of attention...  
  
Gohan stopped still as Vegeta flew on past him. Vegeta did not know why the kid stopped but suddenly he was looking at a certain direction. Without a word, he suddenly changed directions. Vegeta quickly followed him and stretched out his senses. He did not feel anything but caught quickly up to Gohan.  
"What the hell!? Brat where in the world do you think you is going." Gohan quickly looked over his shoulder at him, as he changed himself into a super sayine. Vegeta raised his eyebrow, he had not even changed yet. Gohan was getting serious.  
"Saving my brother...." He speed quickly in that direction. Vegeta turned himself into a super and caught up quickly with Gohan.  
"And you suddenly change directions because...." Gohan quickly looked over his shoulder at him again.  
"I know the Kamehameha wave anywhere, and I can sense it when fired. Its a calling card I taught Goten to use." Vegeta suddenly realized that was what he felt. It was a heightening in a "ki" for a few seconds and then vanished. Without another word, Gohan quickened his pace but looked back at Vegeta.  
"You were watching Goten. Why?" He looked over his shoulder at him. Vegeta scowled.  
"I was watching them cause your mom and Bulma wanted to go camping." Gohan looked at him for a long moment.  
"Goten goes camping all the time, I guess they were going as a girl thing?" Vegeta growled a reply.  
"Yes..." Gohan nodded his head.  
"I want to know who this bastard is..."   
  
Trunks flew fast towards help. He hated leaving his friend behind. He felt the Kamehameha blast come from Goten. It was almost as if Goten was trying his best to be noticed by the gang. Trunks speed up his pace as he tried to go as fast as he could. He felt the presence of two no three people coming close onto him.  
"Trunks!" He stopped, it was Kryilin.   
"Kryilin!" Trunks looked at him for a long moment.  
"What the hell is going on?" Trunks looked worse for wear, but he knew he was not that bad off as Goten was.  
"Its Goten, he is in big trouble, he is going to need some sensu beans, and do you have any?" Kryilin shook his head.  
"No, where is Goten?" Just Kryilin asked the question, Trunks almost went into shock. Both Vegeta and Gohan where both Super Sayine as they approached them, coming to a steady halt.   
"Trunks what are you doing here?" Trunks knew he was supposed to be with Grandpa and Grandma, but he felt Goten was in danger so he left them. They understood him and let him go.  
"I heard Goten's shout for help...I couldn't help him though." Gohan quickly took him by the shoulder.   
  
Vegeta saw intensity flash in his eyes as for a moment He flew right besides Gohan making sure he didn't hurt Trunks.  
"Is he still alive?" Trunks nodded his head.  
"Yes he is still alive, but I don't know for how much longer. He went in the way of a direct hit so I could get away to get you guys." Gohan let go of his shoulder.  
Without warning Vegeta saw Gohan step back from Trunks and without a single word, he saw Gohan's eyes turn sharp. He blasted off quickly as Vegeta watched him fly away. In the back of his mind Vegeta thought to himself, maybe he was not slacking on his training. Well then, he would not need his help then.  
"Kryilin bring the sensu beans!" He shouted over his shoulder as he flew away. Kryilin took one look at the direction and back at Vegeta.   
Vegeta noticed Gohan did not ask him to do it. He did not trust him with his brother's life. He growled as Trunks watched as Gohan disappeared in that direction.   
"Fine Gohan, I guess you will just wait huh? typical.." Kryilin flew quickly in another direction. Vegeta growled as Trunks still looked in that direction.  
"Trunks it looks like we won't need to do anything." Trunks just looked at him, but in the back of his mind he remembered Trunks saying Goten had saved his son from a direct hit.  
"Who is Goten fighting anyway." He glanced down at him. Trunks eyes still seemed focused at the direction Goten was. He found it ironic that Goten and Trunks were the best of friends. He would never consider Kakkorot a friend, even Gohan. However, in the last few years he had also gotten pretty close to Gohan. It was a subconscious thing, he figured.   
"He called himself Brolly Jr." Vegeta's eyes went wide a little bit. Shit...  
"Did you say Brolly Jr.?" Trunks nodded his head. He looked over at Trunks knowing a direct hit from Brolly's kid could have seriously hurt him. It was more then saving his life,...dam the Kakkorot family!   
"Yes..." He thought to himself, well if this was Brolly Jr. He would defiantly have a grudge against this kid...and he knew what made the situation worse. Goten looked like Kakkorot.  
"Shit." Gohan just might need his help and who knows how strong he was. He looked at Trunks.  
"How bad is Goten?" Trunks looked at him for a moment.  
"Bad, he could barely stand when I arrived, though somehow he managed to block the blast that would of killed me." That is why Trunks wanted the sensu beans. He remembered the time Gohan was on Namik, and he got his Ki down to about zero...he had nothing left. He remembered the blank expression and remembered how the kid had saved his life that day. He never said thank you. He never will, but he had to help.   
"Come on son, Gohan is going to need some help."  
  
Goten stood almost out of breath. As he sent Brolly Jr. hard against the wall with his Kamehameha moves. It had taken him off guard, but he knew it would not last for long. As he braced himself for the next on coming attack. He had to last a little bit longer. He had to last until help arrived. Brolly came quickly at him as Goten landed a punch to the guys stomach. He didn't really realize he did it, until it was done. He knew help was coming...so he would fight on.   
Brolly doubled over as Goten took the advantage and kicked him hard in the face. He heard the crack in his noise, as Goten successfully broke it. HA! I broke one of your bones now too. He saw the anger flash in the guys eyes, and soon Goten felt himself go flying hard. He stopped himself before hitting the wall. However he heard the approach of him as his knee found a place in his stomach.  
"AHHH" He shouted as he took him back the neck. He turned him around as he started pounding his fist into his back. Goten was still Super but he couldn't do anything to get out of his grip. As each punch hit his back, he cried out in pain as blood came out. He felt part of his back fracture as he slammed his fist in his back.  
"GOHAN!!!" He screamed out in pain, as he felt himself almost go numb with pain. He felt his hot sticky breath against his ear. He didn't want to die yet, he wanted to see his father, but not in the after life...he didn't want to die.  
"Dose this hurt?" He slammed again as Goten just screamed.  
  
  



	3. Gohan just makes it

Gohan heard the scream as he flew even faster, towards where it came from. His hands were in fist...he would not lose his little brother. He did not care how big or who this guy was. He would kick his ass. As he approached the area, he turned down his 'Ki' even though he stayed the same Super Sayine 2 mode. He wanted to surprise this asshole. He saw in the distance the guy holding Goten by the neck as he punched him once again in the back. He went quicker.  
  
Vegeta had not quite caught up to Gohan, but he heard the scream from Goten. It was louder then before. He saw Trunks tense.  
"I shouldn't have left him..." Vegeta looked back at his kid. He was not going to comfort him or tell him he did the right thing. He would have to figure it out on his own. He took him by the hand though and charged himself up as high as he could, which was lower then Gohan still, but followed close behind. He then turned down his "ki" so they would not feel him coming either.  
  
He had turned himself back to normal Goten. He felt another punch come towards his back. He could not take much more. His vision started to fade as he felt him punch him again in the back. He could not scream any more, as he had lost almost all the energy. He was tossed again as he landed against the wall. The blood came dripping out of his mouth as his vision started to fade. He could not hold on for much longer. He felt his body give as he blinked to keep himself awake. Even though he could not feel his body, he got himself back onto his feet.   
"Don't you ever give up!"? Goten just looked at him for a long moment, he was not seeing much of anything.  
"I was never taught to give up." The man slammed him hard in the face with his foot. It sent him fast towards another cliff. He knew he should of felt himself hit the hard wall once again. Instead, he felt himself be quickly caught by a pair of strong but gentle arms. He could not really tell who it was; he just knew it was not that guy. He glanced up as the person who held him landed himself gently onto the ground.  
"Goten, it is me, Gohan." Goten felt the fear leave his body as he realized his brother was there. He clutched onto his brother tight. He was crying into his brother's arms. He held him for a long moment and looked up at Brolly Jr. Goten felt the strong power his brother possessed. He did not want to be left alone, even if it was to fight the guy. He knew if he was left alone, he might lose consciousness. He was so weak.  
"Gohan..." He felt him look up in the sky for something then back at him. Goten heard the guy laugh evilly.  
"So you are the famous brother that is suppose to kick my ass."   
  
Gohan looked down at his little brother. He did not have much left in his family life. All he had was his brother and his mother. He already lost his father because he could not do the job right. He learned hard from his mistake. His brother's "Ki" was so weak, he was afraid of leaving him unattended. He just clutched to Gohan, as if afraid to lose consciousness. He knew he did not have much time, as the guy just stood there with his arms crossed. He glanced down at his little brother who was so frail, weak, and beaten to all hell.  
"Why the fuck did you do this to my brother, you asshole." He saw a grin spread onto his face.  
"Revenge against your father, Kakkorot. Seems somewhat appropriate to kill his kids, since he killed my dad. Its only fair." Gohan has raised his eyebrow. He tried to rank his memory for what this guy looked like to him.  
"You don't know who I am, do you?" The guy just laughed as he pointed a finger at him.  
"I am Brolly Jr." Gohan's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as that name left his lips. He glanced down at his brother who clung tight against his body. He felt his pain, as there seemed to be no "ki" left inside. He needed to fight this guy as the rage ran through his veins. He was very protective over his little brother.   
  
Vegeta flew up just in time to have seen Goten being tossed like a doll and Gohan quickly caught him before he hit the wall. Gohan saw him touch down to the floor as Goten held tightly onto him. He knew both brothers were extremely close. Vegeta held tightly onto Trunks arm, as he seemed to want to go quickly to him.  
"Wait." He moved around Brolly Jr. He got around him as he started to touch down. He noticed Gohan glance up at Brolly Jr. for a second then back at Goten. Vegeta noticed the kid clung onto his brother but was barely conscious. His hand went into a fist. He saw Trunk's hand shake as he looked up at him.  
"Dad he can't fight and watch Goten at the same time." Vegeta knew that. He nodded his head. Gohan had not noticed he was there yet. He saw him look at the sky for a moment as if hoping someone would show up...most likely Kryilin with the sensu beans.   
  
Gohan held his brother to his body as he held him in his arms. He could not let him go. The guy laughed at him as he held up a hand to him.  
"I think you have a problem, don't you. I would not worry about that little brat; he will not last long anyway. I give him a few hours in that condition...I am surprised he lasted this long." Gohan's hand went into a fist.  
"What you are proud you beat up a small kid? You are a real smart aren't you?" Gohan heard the voice from behind him. It was Vegeta. He looked behind him as he walked up with Trunks by his side. The guy looked at Vegeta for a moment. Gohan thought he would be pissed.   
"Actually I am smart...." He was not even pissed at the comment Vegeta made. He saw a little bit of be wilderness cross his face. Gohan turned to Vegeta all of a sudden, as he tried to contain his anger.   
"Goten..." He looked down at him. His eyes stayed closed as he clung onto him. He opened his eyes slowly as they looked at him. He was so weak.  
"Gohan..." He was worried, pissed, and ready to kill this guy. However now he needed to give him to Vegeta. He could tell Brolly Jr. was getting impatient.   
"Vegeta is going to take you Goten." He saw him tense for a moment. It was not in pain, it was not in fear, and it was because he was ashamed. He looked down at him.  
"Goten don't feel ashamed, you did a very good job. I know dad would be very proud of you." He looked at Vegeta as he held out his hands. He handed him Goten. He saw him just sink into his arms. Vegeta rose up out of the area and went to a look out post far away. As he went away, he could tell Goten did not grip onto him the same way. Gohan turned around finally as his were filled with fury.   
"You found a babysitter, how cute. Now we can begin this little game. I will finish you, your mom, and that brat...then I will end what my father couldn't do." Gohan stood on the ground in his ready stance. He glared up at the man.  
"Don't underestimate me Brolly Jr. If my dad could have beat you then I can beat you. As far as I'm concerned, you are going to die first."   
  
Vegeta flew away from Gohan very oblivious to the fight. Gohan had handed Goten over to him. He did not feel it then, but as he held Goten. He noticed his "ki" was down to about one or zero. He also noticed he did not hang on to him the same. He knew he was always tough of these kids about failing a fight or not beating the enemy. Except this time he knew Goten did not have a shot. He just did not have that kind of experience or training for shit like this. He landed himself just far enough away from the fight that if he had to join he could.   
He sat himself down onto a near by rock as he held Goten close to him. The memory of him curling his tail around him, flashed in his mind again. As the other memory of him taking his finger and pulling, it tight made him blink. He looked at Trunks who seemed to hover close by him.  
"Goten!" Trunks asked as if not noticing he was almost completely gone. He would not have lasted much longer.  
"Trunks..." Vegeta noticed how weak he was. Suddenly Vegeta turned to Trunks, he knew how slow Kryilin was.  
"Trunks I want you to go to where Kryilin is and get the sensu beans as fast as you can." He knew Trunks knew where that was. He looked at him for a moment then back at Goten.   
"Right." He quickly turned super and sped quickly in the direction Kryilin had gone. He glanced down at Goten; he did not realize how much he cared for Kakkorot's brat.  
The kid just lay there in his arms. He bled and needed more then a sensu bean. He needed a hospital. Unfortunately, he could not take him there now. It would be too dangerous. It could kill him by just flying there. He glanced up at Gohan, he knew for home much he was pissed. For his whole body would have been shaking in anger, he saw the intensity sharpen as he floated up to be at the same level as Brolly. He realized then he did not really know how much stronger Gohan had become. He just watched. They were just getting ready to fight.  
  
  
  
Well? How do you guys think of this story so far? I know I have not written a synopsis yet for it. However, I have not finished it yet! LOL...what do you think of my character development? Is it okay? Am I doing a good job? Do you like it? Anything I could do to make it better. TELL ME! LOL. Could you see this as an episode? That is what I'm trying to do...though I don't know if its working or not. I will try to add a chapter a day to this thing. Though if you like this story please check out my other things! Read and Review them all...please tell me what you think!  



	4. Am I A failure?

(Okay folks, some people might not like the fact that Goten is acting a little bit too mature for his age. though I have watched the show, movies, and stuff. Gohan was always forced to grow up earily, and he always acted grown up. Goten acts young but in a different situation, he act grown up. He is kind of forced into that situation. I have watched some of the movies and I know Goten takes his fighting seriously. He wants to be like his father. Anyhow, that is my thought on the matter. If you think I'm getting WAY out of character, please tell me and I'll tone it down.)  
  
  
Am I a Failure?  
  
  
Vegeta watched sitting on the ground as Gohan descended into the air. He held Goten in his arms that were weakly holding on by a thread. He had not seen Gohan fight for a long time and in face, he had no idea if he was even up for a match like this. Vegeta scowled knowing he was related to Kakkorot, but at the same time, he knew Gohan was much stronger. For even now, he was not showing his full strength. He fought like Kakkorot. He liked to gage his enemy, even though he hated the Kakkorot family. When they fought it was a treat to watch.  
"So are you just as weak as that little failure of a sayine." Brolly Jr. laughed. Vegeta saw Gohan's eyes narrowed.  
"I will beat you." The guy laughed and looked own at where he was.  
"A disgrace is all your brother is...and a failure. His father would be very disappointed." Vegeta felt Goten fidget ever so slightly at the word failure. He opened his eyes, got out of Vegeta's grasp, and stood himself up. He fell back down on his feet. Vegeta just scowled at the kid.  
"What are you doing little brat?" Vegeta felt like winching as he said those words. He saw the pain on the kids face. He glanced over at Vegeta with tears threatening to fall.  
"I cannot be a failure...I want to be like daddy..."Vegeta did not know why that struck a cord through his heart. Vegeta looked at Goten and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Your father would be very proud of you." Goten looked over his shoulder. He saw the tears in his eyes, which showed him a hint, that he was so ashamed. His eyes were not the happy expression or that unmistakable Kakkorot confidence. There was nothing but disappointment. He suddenly sat himself down and stopped looking at him all together.  
"I failed." He should of fell on his face out conscious, for even standing was excessively much for Goten to do. Vegeta caught the kid, turned him to look at him.   
"Look you are Kakkorot's son." The kid just looked at him and closed his eyes. He wiggled his way out of his grip and sat himself down next to some rock. Vegeta scowled as he got up and looked down at the kid.  
"Fine Kid, if you don't want to listen to me, then you can sit here by yourself." Vegeta did not do it consciously; it was more of a pride decision. He flew up and away from Goten; he was going to let him be. He floated away from the scene.   
Gohan looked down at his brother as Vegeta flew away. He glanced back at his enemy. Brolly came charging at his head. He moved as with each punch, kick, and throw. He matched each of them easily. Gohan left a room for error as he let him hit him in the face; he flew back, as he let Brolly start to beat him up. He let it go on for a little bit longer until he felt enough of what he could do. He slammed his foot into Brolly's face. He heard a loud crack in his jaw, which sent him flying hard through the hard rocky floor. Gohan smirked.   
"Are you ready to fight or not?" Gohan joked. He felt the man's anger enlarge his energy level started to increase. Gohan laughed at his power increase. He came bursting out of the rocky bed.  
"Is that the best you got?" Gohan did not want to admit it, but he was challenged. He will kill the bastard.  
"You are horsing around, will you stop it!" Vegeta yelled as he flew away, how perfect! He could get rid of Kakkorot's son. However, why dose he feel so bad about it. He shook his head as he flew away. He could feel Goten looking after him, but he did not care.   
"You are horsing around with me." Gohan frowned as he glanced at Vegeta fly away.  
"Yes I'm horsing around with you, so lets get serious and start some fighting." Gohan saw the man smile as a bright red ball appeared on his fingers.  
"Fine let us start." The guy tossed the ball. He took his hand and batted it away. It landed with a boom inside the mountain. The guy eyes widened for a moment as Gohan knelt his eyebrows together.   
"Let us rock and roll then." He laughed as the fight started to get serious. He looked over at Vegeta flew away from the battle. How typical of him, such a jackass. He thought to himself. He almost got distracted as Brolly started to fly at his head. He hit him back in the stomach, which sent him falling to the ground. He looked down at Goten, who laid his head against the rock. His eyes were closed. He blocked another kick as they were going faster and faster. He was soon totally in grossed into the fight, he did not even noticed Goten slumping off the rock. His head hit the rocky floor.   
  
Goku felt a strong presence enter his being. It was Goten. He felt like he was on the verge of giving up. He did not know what was going on, but quickly found King Kaio. He looked at him with a frown.  
"What is happening?" He was worried...it was as if he was going to see Goten dead...with him.  
"Its Brolly Jr." Goku looked at him for a long moment.  
"Brolly Jr...shit, how is Goten?" King Kaio just frowned.  
"He took a severe betting, his "ki" is extremely weak." Goku's hands went into a fist.  
"Where is Gohan?" King Kaio looked at him.  
"He is fighting with Brolly Jr now. Vegeta was baby sitting him." Goku frowned for a moment but raised an eyebrow at the same time.  
"I need to talk to Goten." King Kaio nodded his head. Goku went over to him and placed his hand on his back. He was trying to read Goten's thoughts first.  
  
Goten felt like crying, he did not mean to send Vegeta away. He did not mean to insult him, but walking away. He did not mean to loose the fight, he almost lost his life. He did not have anything left to give. He gave his all...yet he knew his dad would never approve of him. He would never like him, he was a failure. He worked so hard to get respect from Vegeta, and finally when he acts the way he thinks he should around him, to get some respect. He goes away. He wants his daddy, even though he had no idea what he looked like...or sounded like. He wanted to be held by his dad, he wanted a daddy...  
  
"Goten..." Goten blinked his eyes open for a long moment, as he tried to think where the voice came from. He looked up at the sky, he could barely see. His vision was so weak, he could barely breath. The blood tried to come up, that was why he did not want to be held. It hurt too much.  
"Yes?!" He felt a sudden feeling of calm as if a silent hug encircled him.  
"Its me, Goku, your father." Goten's eyes got wide. He tried to stand up or move his body, which had landed on the floor. He could not move it. He could barely open his eyes to look up at the sky.  
"Daddy!" He cried out softly.  
"Its okay, I am very proud of you. In addition, there is no moment in my life that I would ever not be proud of you. You gave your all and then some, you cannot ask for more then that. You also saved Vegeta's son Trunk's life. I am very proud of you." Goten felt tears come to his eyes as he thought of his father talking inside his head.  
"Your not disappointed in me?" He felt that ever-present calm settle around him again.  
"No, so don't you dare give up and join me in death now. You have a lot to live for and to get stronger. The point of losing some battles is learning what not to do. It is the only way to get stronger sometimes. You will win battles. Hell, you did just as well as Gohan did at your age." Goten gave a tired smile.  
"But I'm so tired daddy. If I fall asleep though, I don't know if I will awake." He felt a silent for a long moment.  
"What do you need?" Goten thought for a long moment  
"I need someone to keep me awake...I'm sorry daddy!" He felt the love from his dad suddenly as if he hugged him.  
"Don't worry, you will be fine. I have to go, but I will get someone quickly to watch you. Now don't you give up and give into death. I love you my son and I always will." Goten did not know why, but those words gave him more meaning and love then he had ever gotten in his whole life.  
"I love you daddy!" He felt his father leave as a tear left his cheek.  
  
Vegeta had a scowl on his face. He stopped what he was doing and turned to look back at the area where the battle was going. From a distance, he could see Gohan and Brolly Jr. really going at it. He frowned as he thought of Goten sitting there, by himself, like a sitting duck. He could tell the battle was really starting to heat up and he could sense Gohan had not released all his power yet. He was still toying around. He frowned at the thought. The thought of Goten entered his mind again, he had saved Trunk from a blast that would not have killed him, but seriously hurt him. How ungrateful was the kid that he could not notice when he was actually offering help.  
"Vegeta?" Vegeta blinked as a voice entered his mind. He scowled, as he knew who it had to be.   
"Kakkorot what do you want?" He frowned at the thought of Kakkorot, and what Goten was trying to be. He was trying to be like his father, as is Gohan trying to be like his father.  
"I need you to go back to Goten." Vegeta crossed arms.  
"Hmph, why should I bother he looks fine to me." He did not know why but he felt concern from Goku. Then a thought occurred to him; he wondered how close Goten was to death? He shook that thought out of his mind. The flash of Goten's tail wrapping around his stomach, flashed once again.   
"Feel his "ki"." Vegeta's eyes narrowed as Goku was telling him what to do. Vegeta frowned as he stretched out. His eyes widened as he felt a pang in his heart. Goten felt worse now. It was less then one but more then zero. It was as if he was close to giving up. He frowned.  
"He needs someone Vegeta...please help" He scowled.  
"Fine, but I'm not going to do it cause of you." A big explosion thundered as suddenly the voice of Goku was there it was gone. He frowned as he heard a crack and saw Gohan fly backwards. He powered up flying back from where he came from. He growled thinking to himself, how dose Kakkorot talk me into doing these things! He flew over to where the fight was taking place as he noticed Gohan from a distance suddenly gotten shoved back from a very violent blast. He had succeeded in stopping himself from spinning and turned to look back at Brolly. He just laughed and moved his fingers back and forth. Vegeta moved in quick.  
"Now where was I?" Vegeta watched as it happened so fast. Gohan could not stop the blast that left his fingertips. It was not a big thing, but it was powerful. He saw that at first it looked like it was flying at Gohan, but suddenly took a deep turn south, and hit Goten. He saw Goten's body went flying. Vegeta quickly moved at caught Goten's body in his arms.   
"I have him." He shouted at Gohan, as he looked to go caught him. He looked surprised that he had come back. Gohan nodded his head, gave a thumbs up, as another power blast came at him. He had to beat Brolly, and he turned to block it. He was getting pissed, though in the back of his head, he noticed Gohan's power increase suddenly. However, right now, Vegeta did not care. He just looked down at Goten who was more dead then alive now.  
"Shit." He murmured...he should not have left him. Goten seemed to move slightly in his arms as he glanced at him.   
"Daddy, I won't give up." He heard him murmur quietly. He gave a small smirk and floated himself down. He laid him back against the rock.  
"Where the hell is Trunks?" He looked up at Gohan, the battle was about to heat up very quickly and he had a feeling Gohan just might need some help. If it was just to get Goten out of there and now he certainly could not do it without a sensu bean.   
  
  
Trunks sped as quickly as he could. He had to find to get those sensu beans! He thought of the moved Goten pulled in blocking that attack from hitting him. He also remembers the stunt in him hitting that other attack from hitting him on his way out to get help. He would not lose his friends.   
  
Kryilin flew fast towards where he needed to go. He frowned, as the "ki" of Goten was getting fainter and fainter. He had to get those beans and fast. He sped up the process. He had to go get those beans.   
  
Brolly grinded his teeth, he was going to win this fight. As he started to fight hard with Gohan, he laughed as the "ki" of Goten started to get fainter. He should die soon, and then he will be mine. He saw the older warrior look down at Goten as he knelt down and shook him slightly. He saw him try to wake him up. He picked him up off the ground and blasted off.  
"Well it looks like your brother won't make it..." he laughed not realizing what he was doing. He saw the anger flash in Gohan's eyes as he looks behind him.  
"No he won't die...you will."  
  
  
(WELL?!? What do you think?)  



	5. Brolly Jr vs. Gohan

  
(Folks this took me a long time to write, cause its mostly fighting...but please tell me if they are in character by the end of this chapter or if its interesting at all.)  
  
  
Brolly Vs. Gohan.... the beginning  
  
Gohan landed a solid kick to the man's stomach. He was pissed. He sent him flying hard against the wall. He was not in the mood for games anymore. He slammed his for arm against the guy's chin next. He stood up from where he was and went charging at his own face. Brolly started swinging as Gohan ducked each blow. A power blast enlightened his fingers as it went towards Gohan's face. Gohan swapped it aside and smirked. He seemed to shout as Brolly's eyes turned into rage. He huffed and puffed as he started to scream. He was pulling out his strength. It was about time, Gohan thought to himself as he waited for the full transformation to take place.  
"Now you will face the ultimate furry and your own downfall with follow." Gohan smiled as the words left Brolly's mouth.  
"Come and get me then." He saw the furry intense as he started to summon up his full extent of his power.  
"Gohan stood and started at the man in front of him. Vegeta was now far away, as he had taken his brother to get help. He watched as this man summoned his strength. It was getting higher and higher. He did not even know if his own strength would cut it. It had been a long time since he had to use it. He was not going to summon it up yet; he would wait until this asshole was done. They had been playing with each other for a while now but the only difference is that he was not playing. He was measuring this guy's fighting ability. He was good but Gohan had better teachers.   
  
Vegeta flew fast as he carried Goten in his arms. He felt the power increase over his shoulder. It was Brolly bringing himself fully out. He looked down at the kid in his arms. He blinked as the memory of his birth came to his mind. He just stopped flying for a moment as he just looked. He just lie there, limp in his arms. He was not dead but he was barely alive. For all the Kakkorot family, he could not bare to loose this one. He scowled at the thought but he could not stop thinking of it.   
"You better hang on kid, I'm not doing this for your enjoyment." Vegeta said sarcastically. He felt the kid move as Vegeta once again started to fly towards their destination.  
  
Trunks had flown fast towards their destination and had successfully reached it. He ran into Kryilin who agreed it would best off he did not get himself involved in the fight. Therefore, Trunks flew fast towards where the fight would take place. He was more then half way there now. He carried the bag of sensu beans and suddenly he stopped flying. The sky shook as he felt a sudden increase of incredible power. It was not his dad's and it was not Gohan's. He liked hanging around Gohan; he was such a fun person and a brother figure. Although, he knew Gohan was not that powerful. He father was the best. He recomposed himself as he flew fast towards where Goten would be...right at the heart of the battle.  
  
Gohan stood there watching as this guy summoned up all his strength. He blinked then gave a small smirk. He was not as strong as the first Brolly and he was just as little but stronger then cell. As he stopped gaining strength, he just looked at him with eyes glowing with furry. Gohan just smiled.  
"What are you smiling about?" Gohan saw him lurch forward. His punch landed hard in his face. It followed by a few hundred punches to his body. Gohan dodged about half of them as he moved around. He threw a power bolt at him, it was yellow in color. He was barely able to dodge it. He moved as he came bearing at him. A foot landed in his face that sent him crashing to the floor. He felt the blood rush to his head, as he laughed to himself. He chuckled as he stood himself up and just started at the man floating in front of him. He came quickly down, landing a punch to his chest. Gohan flew back into the solid rock. He got back up and dusted himself off. He smiled as he flew up to meet Brolly Jr who just stood their arms crossed.  
Vegeta stopped dead cold. He felt the final product of Brolly Jr. He was stronger then Cell. There was no way Gohan was that strong or prepared. He glanced down at Goten. He had to get the beans. As he looked up to continue, he felt the approaching presence of Trunks. He quickly sped in that direction. In addition, met him flying with a bag in his hands. His eyes wended at Goten.  
"Give me a bean." Vegeta barked as Trunks handed him one quickly. He shook Goten gently, trying to wake the kid up. He fidgeted some and winched.  
"Open your mouth kid and swallow." The kid opened his mouth as Vegeta placed the little bean into his mouth. It took a few moments, but soon he looked around for a long moment.  
"Thank you..." Vegeta snorted as Goten was now flying himself. Suddenly Goten's eyes seem to widen, as he looks at the direction the fight was taking place. "Gohan!" He yells. He turned himself into a super sayine and flew off quickly back in the direction he came from. Trunks stood their arms crossed.  
"What is with them? He has no chance against that guy, he is more powerful then Gohan and Goten...right dad?" Vegeta nodded his head. Dam that Kakkorot family!  
Vegeta just watched for a long moment as Goten flew back towards Gohan.  
"Stupid kid." he murmured as Trunks looked after him.  
"Gohan would have done it, dad." He replied to the stupid comment. Vegeta glanced down at his son. He glanced back up at Goten, as he was closer to the battle scene.  
"Damn it!" He growls..."Come on." he charge dup and flew fast to caught up to him. It was easy to caught up to him for even after the sensu bean, he was still very hurt.  
'Goten we do not want to hear your brother's mouth if you were going to die. So next time tell me when you are going t do that," he barked at him. Trunks laughed and poked Goten in the side. He giggled and nodded his head. Vegeta just snarled.   
They finally made it to an out post near the fight. Vegeta and the kid's eyes rose as the energy being admitted by Brolly exceeded Gohan's by at least ten times as much. Vegeta just started at the battered Gohan on the floor. Vegeta knew Gohan was better. He got himself up on his feat; he had a bleeding nose, cheek, eye, and a few broken bones. He frowned for a moment as he glanced at Brolly Jr.  
"Come on Gohan's know you can do it." Vegeta snarled at Goten's comment as he glanced at him for a moment.  
"He hasn't been training like I though." He gathered himself together to jump into the fight when Gohan started to chuckle.  
"Is that all you have?" Vegeta just started at Gohan.  
"Best that I have...you are looking the ultimate fighter." Gohan smirk looked identical to Kakkorot's when he had something up his sleeve.  
"Your good I give you that much, but I will kill you." Vegeta wanted to laugh at the tone that came out of this older brat's mouth. He did not laugh, he was curious.  
"How do you plan to do that?" Gohan smiled.  
"First I had better teacher then you, second your not that strong, and third...well there is more to me as well." He was targeting Brolly. Vegeta scowled, he was just like Kakkorot.  
'Are you playing with me?" Gohan smiled.  
'Well since you got a chance to show your true self, let me fully introduce myself..." He smiled as he places himself in a ready position.  
"I have to see this." Vegeta murmured about Gohan. He started to suck in energy. The ground shook violently as the sky filled with golden lightning.   
"Good now I won't kill a weakling." Vegeta just saw Gohan smirk. He shouted into the sky as the sayine glow brightened and he began to suck in all the energy he could become. Vegeta's eyes grew huge, as did Trunks. Goten's stayed the same. He had total confidence in his brother. Vegeta just watched Brolly as his eyes started to get huge. Vegeta frowned as he realized Gohan must have practiced.  
"Stop it!" Brolly screamed at him.  
"I thought you wanted a challenge, I told you I was going to kill you." It only took a matter of a few more seconds. Vegeta's eyes got wide as he knew he was defiantly stronger then Brolly. It took Brolly surprise as he just stood their mouth hanging.  
"Now it is my turn." Vegeta's eyes could barely follow him as he landed a punch in the guy's stomach. The punch was so hard that it landed a punch though the stomach. Brolly screamed as Trunks just started.  
"Dad?" Vegeta knew Gohan was pissed, he usually would not fight that way that way however he was very protective of his brother. He glanced down at Goten.  
"See I can't even hit him." Vegeta remembered the battle they had in the chamber. He just snorted. They both looked back up to the fight as Gohan landed a solid kick to the man's abdomen. He sent him hurling to the floor. Lightning surrounded Gohan, as his eyes were serious and studious. He was extremely pissed.  
"It is your turn to die." He flew back down and kicked him quickly in the back, which sent him hurling into the air.  
'You would not.... kill...me" Brolly said with a definite fear in his eyes.  
"Yes." Vegeta blinked at the definite answer. Goten just watched.  
"I guess he had been training." Vegeta thought to himself. Gohan quickly moved as Brolly attacked him and landed a definite knee to the gut. The knee made a snap sound.   
"Now I will finish you." That knee followed by a blast that left his fingertips. It ripped off the man's arm socket such a violent blast. Gohan had a serious look on his face. Vegeta never really saw this side of Gohan. It came out only when something personal hits home. He glanced over at Goten. He looked so much like Kakkorot. He glanced back up as Gohan landed a kick to the man. It sent him upwards towards the sky.  
Gohan positioned himself under as he started the traditional blast...  
"Ka He Me Ha!" Gohan said as a powerful energy blast appeared in his hands. It hit with so much force it shook the ground and it tune the man into pieces. The felt it rips him as Brolly's "ki" went to and dead. He burst into pieces as the blast sent him into space. He watched in amazement at this boy in front of him.  
"I'm glad he is on our side." Trunks said quietly as Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms. Gohan looked up for a few seconds then glanced down at them. He flew down and landed on the cliff where they were. Goten quickly flew up to meet him as Gohan picked him up when he got to the cliff. He turned himself back to normal.  
"Wow Gohan now I know why I can never beat you." Gohan launched and messed up his hair.  
"When have you been practicing?" Vegeta asked. He realizing he would have to work extra hard now.  
"At night, why do you think I always sleep late? By the way thanks Vegeta." Gohan smirked as Vegeta growled.  
"If anyone is going to defeat your family.... well actually your welcome kid." Vegeta knew he should of listened to Goten earlier for it wouldn't have went down the was it went.  
Dose that mean I have to go back with Grandma and Grandpa?" Vegeta snorted.  
"No, we will call them and tell them you will be with me." Trunks eyes light as he then turned to Gohan.  
'Well I guess you don't have to baby-sit Goten anymore, I'll watch him." Vegeta felt bad for losing them.  
'Why don't you two stay at our place?" Trunks announced as Vegeta scowled at the thought.  
'No, no its okay. I wouldn't want to intrude." Vegeta saw the frown on trunks face. He knew Trunks was very faun of him...he was soft why Vegeta was tough.  
"You two can come over for the night, but I want to spare with you." He pointed a finger at Gohan.  
"I didn't get to fight this time and now you own me a fight." Gohan laughed.  
'So that is how it is?" Vegeta grunted...  
  
Five days later...  
  
Vegeta smiled as he spared with Gohan inside the hydrobolic time chamber. Gohan had mentioned it and said it gave them more space to spare. He sat watching Goten again, as he promised Chi-Chi, he would. Gohan concluded after talking it over with him. Goten did not mind, that he would stay there for the remainder of the time. Gohan said he was off to train with Piccolo some more and had school to do. Vegeta agreed to watch these two.  
It was early in the morning as Vegeta followed both boys into the forest. He couldn't believe these tow kids got along so well."  
"Your brother is awesome Goten, but my dad is stronger." gotten shrugged his shoulders and Vegeta just smiled. Despite the fact, they were kids they still compared each other just like sayine. As he sat to watch them fight, Vegeta could not help but smiled. Goten was not his son but he was proud of him just the same. He would never let Kakkorot know that. A private issue would remain his own.  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
Well what do you think? This part was SOOOOOOOOO hard to write, so I am not sure how it came out. I also could not get a hold of my computer to write the ending. Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading my story. See I like to write these stories like a real episode...does it work? Thanks for reading!  
  
WarriorAsag82  



End file.
